


间接性接吻

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小短打。仏英偽人設，極其隱晦歷史梗。<br/>只是很喜欢互相挑衅的小学生情侣模式的仏英XDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	间接性接吻

「wow，小亞瑟...你現在想要說什麼，我心知肚明。」金捲髮的男人緊靠著牆壁的一頭，目光在不經意地躲避，「她做了什麽？神情是什麽？說了什麽話？帶著什麽味道？類似於這樣的問題，一股腦地往頭上冒...」  
「法國佬就是廢話。」靠在牆壁另一頭的男人抽了一口英國紙菸，類似於維多利亞時代的東西，帶著令人瘋狂的誘人味道，「恭喜你用了過去式。不過我還是勸你換個表達方式，她怎麼離開你的？怎麼背叛我的？在這之前她說了什麽？有沒有笑得一臉婊子？Anyway，like these——還有，誰殺了她？」  
「你們的唯物主義。」男人不知是輕笑還是歎氣，「本來上帝可以給她一個更好的結局，而不是...」  
「而不是作為一個糟糕透了的女人死於病症。」  
「哦甜心，你太不溫柔了。」  
「把你這些屁話扔給那個天堂的婊子吧。」

弗朗西斯和亞瑟做了十幾年對手，他們互相看不起，為此，他們爭奪一切，從勝利到地位，從領地到財富，從奴隸到女人。這已經變成了一種潛在於血液中的敵意，被認為是天經地義的事。  
直到那個女人的死亡。

「太棒了。絕佳的演出。我們爭了她最起碼五年，然後現在她死了。怎麼樣。我們繼續我們的友誼？還是從此做個陌生人？」亞瑟吐出一口煙，雙手環胸，不屑地向牆的那邊一瞥。  
「我不選擇其中任何一個選項。」弗朗西斯也回敬一個輕佻的眼神，「事實上，我有更好的解決辦法。」  
那幾乎是一秒的事。那個法國人把英國人壓倒在牆上，吻了上去。不同於他往日那細膩得病態的、波德賴爾一樣的吻，他們認真地像戀人一樣吻，唇舌交錯，流出美妙的津液——  
「最後一次。」  
他的身上還有著大英帝國的氣味，高傲不羈又卑微扭曲，帶著骯髒的銅臭味和火藥味。他的身上還有法蘭西第三帝國的氣味，柔和細膩又高雅超脫，帶著醇香的紅酒味和性誘惑。  
然而他們心知肚明，這些鋒芒，總是要被時光磨得圓滑。最後的他們，仍然是英國和法國，卻只不過是世界政治舞臺上的一個小小的配角，一個推動歷史發展的傀儡——  
即使這樣，今天的他們，仍然在對方的身上，尋找那不應存在的味道。  
「最後一次。」  
因為你的唇上，還留著她的味道。


End file.
